


The Green Branch

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Kissing under the mistletoe is a nice holiday tradition, but Steve has to take it one step further. Meaning, Tony is too kissable to resist.





	The Green Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

_Ding ding._

Tony paused his work, frowning at the delicate sound coming from above his head. He looked up, while pulling his work goggles down and saw a green branch with white berries, and a red ribbon with the tiniest bells attached to it. The branch was shaken again and the bells made a sweet sound, echoing in his workshop and not fitting among heavy machinery.

"Seriously?" Tony snorted out, looking at the long fingers holding the branch, simultaneously feeling a muscled silhouette pressing to his back. "Let me guess, you were waiting for midnight to do this, right?"

"Yup," Steve answered smoothly, lowering his hand and wrapping both hands around his boyfriend's arms. "Merry Christmas, babe," he said, pressing his lips to Tony's cheek and kissing in small pecks continuously. Tony smiled and giggled under his breath, facing the other man properly and sharing an under the mistletoe movie like worthy kiss.

And it was how December started. 

The next morning, Tony was woken up with more sounds of bells and more kisses and it was quite lovely. 

During the usual shared Avengers breakfast, mistletoe was also present, much to the dismay of the rest of the team who had to witness mom and dad kissing, while Steve and Tony were not bothered at all.

Tony's workshop time was once again interrupted with the sounds of bells, but Tony found it sweet and gladly took the small break.

When in the evening Steve waltzed under the shower to join Tony, the mistletoe ready in his hand, Tony found it hilarious and oddly romantic and happily kissed under the warm stream of water. 

This was the first day of December.

The second day started in a similar way and followed the pattern and Tony still happily kissed away, loving the attention. 

On the third day, morning kisses were great, both in the privacy of their own bedroom and during breakfast to gross out their teammates, but interrupting his work time became a bit annoying. Still, Steve and mistletoe made it up to Tony during the evening.

On the fourth day, Tony convinced himself that Steve's December ritual wasn't so bad, and kissing was great, and he should enjoy it while it lasted because Steve would surely get bored soon enough.

On the fifth day, he still was being kissed and it was nice. 

On the sixth day, Steve didn't lose any of his enthusiasm and it continued to be sweet.

On the seventh day, Tony noticed that instead of the kissing ritual gradually fading away, Steve amped it up, and seemed to whip out the mistletoe anytime Tony was in a mouth reach. 

It was sweet and nice and Tony might have introduced the green branch to the hand repulsor while down in his workshop, totally by accident. 

On the eight day, Steve showed up with a fresh branch and the kissing continued. 

On the eleventh day, Tony tossed the mistletoe out of the window, and yet Steve showed up with a bright smile and a bright green branch in his hand. 

On the fifteenth day, Tony decided to take drastic measures and to actively avoid his boyfriend. Which, considering what a huge building the Avengers Tower was, should be relatively easy. 

It was not and the sound of bells would haunt him in his dreams. 

It happened one afternoon, when Tony felt a sucking in his stomach and was forced to leave the safety of one of the empty labs, he had been using to hide away. There were no surprises on his way to the Avengers shared floor and Tony made it to the kitchen without any problems. He hurried to the fridge and quickly took out some ham and cheese, not having time to choose condiments, and began to prepare the most sloppily looking sandwich in the world, when someone poked him on his arm. 

Politely, Natasha didn't laugh at him, when Tony whipped around, looking utterly frightened, brown eyes wide as saucers.

"Uh," Natasha started, her smile growing. "You okay?" she asked, watching as Tony turned around to finish his sandwich and began to hurriedly eat it in big bites.

"Thought you were Steve," Tony explained between the bites, chewing loudly. 

"Ah yeah, I wonder when he will sniff out that you are in the kitchen," Natasha said calmly, opening the fridge to get a cold drink. She still felt Tony's harsh look on him. 

"Not funny!"

"Depends for who," she pointed out, opening a can of soda. 

Tony zipped his lips, feeling that he won't get any pity from Natasha. That reminded him of something. "My lips are getting dry," he complained dramatically, touching around his mouth, feeling the lack of moisture.

"Aw," Natasha made a sympathetic sound and reached into her pocket, handing Tony something. "Use this."

A lip balm. Cherry flavor one.

"You really don't get the problem here, do you?" Tony asked, slightly on the defensive side but still took the lip balm and applied a nice shiny coat to his lips. 

"I don't see why you consider it a problem that you have someone that wants to kiss you for whole days," Natasha replied calmly, her smile gentler. Tony looked at her, his lips still slightly parted. When Natasha put it that way… And to be honest, it wasn't horrible. Kissing with Steve was easily one of his favorite activities, but the kissing wasn't the problem, just the frequency of it. He really was lucky that he had someone like Steve. Of course, he couldn't share any of this with Natasha. Instead, Tony bit into his sandwich, silently agreeing with Natasha. Steve wanted to kiss him in any circumstances and Tony had to admit that it was pretty amazing to have someone who loved you equally at your best and at your worst.

"But if you want to, I can probably assassinate him in his sleep," Natasha mused out in all seriousness and Tony dramatically rolled his eyes. "Consider it as an early Christmas present from me." 

Tony had an appropriate reply at the end of his tongue, but there was a whole lot of ham and cheese and bread to get through first. Before he could tell Natasha that the ideal Christmas gift would be finding Steve's mistletoe stash and pulverizing it, he heard the bells and the mentioned soldier walked into the kitchen and Tony almost spat his sandwich out in panic. Steve locked his eyes with Tony's and brightened, not expecting to see him any time soon as it was his boyfriend's usual hiding time and Steve liked to give Tony an illusion to think that he was so clever and Steve had no idea where he was hiding. Mistletoe high in his hand and ready, he started to walk to his boyfriend. 

"No!" Tony scolded, walking backward the best he could without tripping, trying to keep some space between them. "Bad Steve! Sit!" he ordered, almost as if scolding an undisciplined puppy, just that it wasn't a puppy, but a full-grown wolf, the leader of the pack, with eyes set on his prey. Tony changed his tactics, and turned around, bolting out from the kitchen, Steve closely following. 

"Noo! Steve - ACK!"

And then it was a lot of smooching sounds and a lot of laughter and Natasha calmly finished her soda, before throwing the can away. She opened the fridge once more and looked into the section for vegetables and opened it, seeing at least a dozen of store assembled bags with branches of mistletoe in it, safely hidden away in one place Tony would probably never look into. That amount would surely be enough to last until New Years. With a quiet sound, Natasha closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, briefly looking at the leaders of the Avengers, and seeing Iron Man wrapped in Captain America's arms and pinned down on the couch, Steve's lips pressed to Tony's cheek and kissing and kissing and kissing, while Tony was laughing and squirming and protesting, and maybe it was a bit too sappy for her liking but heartwarming to see anyway.


End file.
